


Don't Dream Its Over

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Episode: s05e04 Out Of My Mind, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: This might be a bit of a trope, but I love the idea of Buffy and Spike sharing ‘that’ dream in Out of My Mind. In this short Fic, they have a witness to that dream and this fic is about what happened in the Magic Shop the following morning.This is not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.Some transcript used from No Place Like Home.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Don't Dream Its Over

_“Spike, you're a killer. And I should’ve done this years ago.”_

_He looked her in the eye, god those eyes, those lashes they were like, like…she didn’t know, but she felt like she could see right into his soul._

_“You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it! “_

_“What?” She said, confused. This dream was getting weirder by the minute. Like having Spike in her dream wasn’t bad enough._

_“End ... my ... torment. Seeing you, every day, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me ... out of a world ... that has you in it! Just kill me! “_

_He ripped off his shirt. Oh, god, that chest, she couldn’t focus but raised her stake anyway, after all, that’s what Slayers did, right?_

_Then he was kissing her, passionately, and she couldn’t help but kiss him back, she had to stop herself, it wasn’t right, this was Spike. She dropped her stake and plunged right in to kissing him as forcefully as he was her._

_She pulled away, holding her hand to her mouth, his chest was heaving in the sexiest of ways, she just wanted to touch it, touch him and something drew her back to him, a deep need, and the next moment she was in his arms, being ravaged, his hands all over her body as he kissed her deeply. She was exactly where she wanted to be._

_Gasping for breath she panted, “Spike ... I want you.”_

_“Buffy, I love you. “He murmured into the soft skin of her neck._

_“God, Spike, I love you, I love you so much.”_

Buffy woke and sat up with a gasp, she wanted him, she hated him, she was all at sixes and sevens. Oh. God, what was with this dream? She would’ve done anything he asked! This was of the bad.

………………………………..

Buffy left home without saying goodbye to her mom or Dawn, it just seemed easier that way than explaining why she had to leave the house at such an early hour. She began to walk and eventually found herself at the Magic Box, pushing through the door and glancing up at the quaint bell ringing above her head. She needed to speak to Giles, her dream made no sense, well, not to her anyway. She needed him to tell her it was just a stupid dream, that it meant nothing. If it meant something, then she just couldn’t deal. What if it meant she had to be with Spike to save the world or something?

Strolling into the silent store, she perused the knickknacks lining the shelves and, as a flash of purple caught her eye, she looked up to find Giles standing serenely in the centre of the store, dressed in a spangled purple robe and pointed purple warlock's cap.

Giles grinned at Buffy cheerily, not saying a word, while totally still.

“You know, its not your usual stuffy attire, but I kinda like it. You look…regal.” She giggled, a little light relief helped the current situation, since she felt at odds with herself because of her weird dream and being here with Giles would bring her back to reality.

Giles didn’t reply. In fact, he didn’t even blink or move a muscle.

“Uh, Giles? The British pride themselves on their manners, or so you tell me. What’s with you?”

Giles still hadn’t moved, “Um, Giles?”

Still no reply.

“Giles, unless you’ve got a bad case of laryngitis, what’s with the no speakage?” She fully expected him to correct her language and berate her for using slang.

She bit her lip, moving closer to her watcher and looking him over.

The bell rang again behind her and Spike ran in through the front door, a smoking blanket above his head. He shook himself off, throwing the blanket on the floor and running a hand through his peroxide locks. “Slayer?” He looked surprised.

“Seriously? You are here…now? You tried to kill me last night, you only didn’t because of that chip in your head!” She said contemptuously. 

“Well, yeah, you know sometimes, Slayer, I think you forget that I’m a bloody vampire, evil and all that.”

“I. never. forget, Spike,” She whipped out a stake from her belt and held it up in challenge.

He snickered and shook his head with a sigh. “Wasn’t what you were sayin’ in our dream last night, thought was it?”

The shock of his words rocked through her, “I-I, what?”

He took a step towards her. “I said, that dream we had, you didn’t fancy killin’ me then did you, Slayer?”

“I-I, don’t know what you’re talking about.” She felt her face flush and turned away, inspecting Giles, who still hadn’t said a word, in fact, he was still grinning in the same inane way he had been when she arrived.

“Don’t you?” Spike chuckled, sparking up a cigarette and easing himself up onto the counter. “Seems one of us has a very short memory,” He took a drag and mimicked her voice, “ _God, Spike, I love you, I love you so much.”_

She gulped but turned and shot him a look saturated with malice. “You don’t have a clue what you’re talking about!” Normally she would’ve punched him right on his annoying noise, but this time she was so embarrassed she didn’t know what to do.

“So you say, pet. Seems the watcher was there too, still bloody catatonic, he is, look at the poor bugger. This is the consequence of seeing his precious Slayer snoggin’ a master vampire.” He snorted.

“I didn’t see him there?”

“Christ, this is good, so the Slayer admits she was there, hmm? I don’t rightly know why you didn’t hang around till the end, love, but when I looked up after our lip lockin’ I saw the watcher standing in the doorway to my crypt, as I said, poor gits still not got his marbles back. If he had, I’d probably be dusted, and you’d be spendin’ your days under his ‘watchful’ eye.”

“It can’t be that, he’s probably just come across some magic stuff and made himself all, kabluey.”

“Yeah, that’s it, Slayer,” Spike hopped off the counter and looked over her shoulder at the watcher, before tentatively placing his hands on each side of her neck, “Came across some dusty tome and made me and you dream hot little dreams about each other.”

The vivid dream of the night before, made her feelings so much more heightened than usual at his touch and his close proximity set off a contingent of butterflies swarming around her lower belly.

“Yeah.” She sighed, biting the corner of her lip, feeling herself lean back into his chest.

“An’ it, err, o’ course it wasn’t real, just a dream an’ all that.” He uttered, his breath caressing her neck and causing gooseflesh to run the length of her body.

She felt, rather than saw him move around to look closer at Giles, he waved a hand over his face, and picked up an amulet the watcher had around his neck, before turning to Buffy and sucking in his lower lip. Letting it spring free he said, “Don’t suppose he’ll be feeling better for a while.”

He perused her face, lifting his hand slightly as if he meant to touch her face, but letting it drop back to his side as he avoided her eyes.

She wanted him to, she wanted to feel his cool touch on her face, to enjoy his caresses like she had in her dream the night before.

“So, um, did you come here to talk to him too?” She said, almost shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She knew being like this with Spike was not of the good, but she couldn’t stop herself, his scent was intoxicating, and she still felt like she was in a dream state. It wouldn’t matter if she kissed him, just this once, would it?

Spike stood a hairs breadth away, gazing intently at her face. She fluttered her eyelashes, in full knowledge of what she was doing, and he cocked his head in the most adorable way, like he was sizing up a prime tasty meal.

He moistened his lips, his tongue darting out sensuously, and in response she swept her tongue languorously over her pink, glossed, top lip, knowing she was teasing and not caring in the slightest.

Spike leaned forward, just slightly, with a look of hunger and desperation clouding his features before letting out a gush of breath which almost sounded like the beginning of her name.

She stepped forward, and then so did he, each angling their heads as they went in for the kill. She could feel his sweet breath mingling with hers, their lips millimetres away before they were interrupted by an irate Giles.

“Good, Lord! Buffy, Spike? I thought it was a dream, but here you are, being intimate with that thing, right here in my shop!”

Spike jumped back, his navy blues filled with disappointment at Buffy’s bewildered greens.

“Now, err, no need to get your crossbow, Watcher, err, Buffy had an eyelash in her eye, I was, err, helping.” He held up his forefinger as if to show imaginary proof.

Buffy smiled at his cute excuse, her cheeks hot. “Yeah, uh, Giles, its all gone now, t-thanks, Spike.”

“Gotta go now, Slayer.” Spike said nervously as he strode to grab his blanket.

Giles looked at Buffy suspiciously, before taking his glasses off and polishing them vigorously. “You know, I had the strangest dream and I have no idea why I’m here wearing this ridiculous outfit.”

“Hmm.” Buffy pretended to be listening as she heard the bell of the door as it opened.

“Don’t forget to make a wish, Buffy, you know, for the eyelash.” Spike called over his shoulder.

The door closed, and she felt fluffy and squishy inside.

Perhaps it was best not to tell Giles about the dream after all.


End file.
